Análise do Comportamento Humano
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O comportamento humano nunca é previsível, e pode variar de acordo com diversas situações. Os resultados dessa investigação deverão ser analisados por Kagome, graças a um projeto escolar nada comum, imposto por uma de suas professoras. Um engano involuntário fará com que sua experiência acabe em bem mais do que um trabalho escrito, graças a um certo meio-youkai ciumento. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Co. não me pertencem.

 **Objetos usados:** Uma cena _hot_ de um filme, uma espada e uma banana achocolatada. Esta última, eu não sei se é válida (por causa do chocolate), mas a idéia é essa :P.

 **Advertência:** Ler em um ambiente fresco e livre de stress xD.

 **N/A:** Olá a todos ! Só para informação, esta fic participou do concurso _"Challenge: InuYasha's Contest"_ (organizado por Mrs. Horror, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction. net), e, graças à votação dos leitores, ganhou o primeiro lugar =). Divirtam-se !

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Análisis del Comportamiento Humano", de Peachilein. A aurora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ANÁLISE DO COMPORTAMENTO HUMANO**

Mais um dia na aborrecida - mas necessária - escola, o que significava novos deveres e inúteis trabalhos em equipe. No entanto, por alguma... e desconhecida razão, nenhum professor tinha se lembrado do detalhe de mantê-los ocupados durante o fim de semana com tarefas ou algum interminável exercício de Matemática impossível de resolver. Animada, Kagome revisou o seu bloco de anotações, vendo a página do dia, pela primeira vez em sua vida, em branco. Um milagre da nobre natureza que pouquíssimas vezes se repetia.

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para que terminasse a aula de _Análise do comportamento humano_ e, com sorte, a professora não se lembraria de lhes passar trabalhos para a segunda-feira.

\- Muito bem, alunos... para o seu próximo projeto escolar, vocês deverão pôr em prática o que aprenderam durante a aula - indicou a professora Yoko, acabando com o prazer de um fim de semana livre.

\- Nãããããão - disseram os alunos em coro, desapontados. Mas a professora não lhes deu atenção e continuou.

Ótimo ! Nunca podia faltar a desmancha-prazeres que punha tudo a perder. Tudo estava indo tão bem. Será que não sabiam que os jovens tinham uma vida social da qual participar, ou, como era o caso de Kagome, ocupar-se em recolher os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas e a exterminar monstros na Era Feudal ? Aparentemente, não. E felizmente não, porque, se soubessem, certamente trancariam-na em um hospício, por ela _alucinar_ a respeito de suas viagens no tempo.

\- Vamos fazer um pequeno jogo - explicou a professora, querendo motivar os seus preguiçosos estudantes - Quero que cada um escolha uma caixa de dentro desta cesta. Dentro, irão encontrar de um a três objetos e uma pequena nota com o assunto, com os quais vocês deverão pôr uma pessoa à prova. Pode ser um parente, um amigo, ou até um desconhecido no supermercado - ela explicou - Com sua engenhosidade e os objetos a vocês atribuídos, deverão criar uma situação convincente, e, obviamente, comprometedora. Façam uso de suas habilidades como atores, analisem o comportamento de suas vítimas, determinem sua reação antes e depois de saberem a verdade, e tirem suas conclusões.

A cesta, com diversas caixas de tamanho médio, passou de mão em mão pela sala. A reação de cada estudante, ao olhar dentro das embalagens, foi diferente, de acordo com os objetos que lhes couberam. Alguns riram, outros choraram ou se envergonharam, assim como quem tivesse preferido dar de cara com uma pistola para dar um tiro certeiro na cabeça. Kagome foi um daqueles que tiveram todas essas reações juntas.

* * *

\- Como foi com vocês, garotas ? - perguntou Yuka, com muita curiosidade, para suas três amigas - A mim, coube um estojo de maquiagem e um _collant_. Imagino que eu possa enganar a minha mãe, dizendo-lhe que quero entrar para um circo - ela caçoou, divertida, mostrando-lhes um papel que dizia _"artista viajante"_.

\- Que grande idéia você teve ! Mas eu acho que não irei analisar o comportamento de minha mãe. Ela me mataria ! - Ayumi lamentou-se, mostrando também os seus objetos - Um teste de gravidez com resultado positivo e um boletim falso com uma péssima qualificação, sem dúvida, colocariam a minha vida em risco.

\- Uau, que pesado - suas amigas compadeceram-se ao lerem o tema _"estudante grávida"_.

Sendo Ayumi a mais calma e mais estudiosa das quatro, certamente faria a sua mãe ter um ataque cardíaco. Não, definitivamente ela teria de procurar mais alguém para fazer o maldito projeto da análise do comportamento humano. O que aquela professora tinha na cabeça ? Fazer com que arrumassem problemas com as suas famílias ? Se todos haviam entendido bem a missão, aquelas situações eram complicadas e extremas demais. Além do mais, para que ela havia dito que lhes serviria aquele estúpido jogo ? Ah, sim, para aprenderem a importância de não apenas observar, mas também de interpretar. Besteira !

\- Bem, eu tenho... uma bola de futebol, um uniforme esportivo e uma peruca de cabelo curto - mostrou Eri, dando a si mesma a idéia de ter de fingir querer entrar na seleção juvenil masculina. Só esperava que também não tivesse de jogar, pois ela era péssima em esportes - Eh... o que coube a você, Kagome ?

As três amigas viraram-se para ela, curiosas. Desde o início, ela havia se mostrado bastante envergonhada, além de se esquivar a respeito do assunto. Todas já haviam revelado as suas missões, portanto, ela também teria de fazê-lo ! De qualquer forma, ninguém tinha um projeto _maravilhoso_ , para que ela fosse a única a escapar. O que de tão grave podia ser ?

Apesar de Kagome ter se negado terminantemente a mostrar o conteúdo de sua caixa, pois era muito... perverso, Yuka conseguiu tirar a caixa dela, e olhar, juntamente com as outras duas, para o interior.

\- Oh... - elas disseram em uníssono, ao verem o conteúdo com certa surpresa, e rubor.

\- Não é um pouco... atrevido ? - perguntou Ayumi, com um pouco de preocupação.

\- A professora Yoko não tem limites para a imposição de seus extravagantes trabalhos - analisou Eri, com seriedade - Mesmo assim, eu gosto !

\- Acho que chegou a hora de Kagome, garotas - anunciou Yuka, juntando as mãos com determinação. Depois, abraçou-a - Você tem de ser forte, amiga. Posso sugerir como cobaia o seu namorado, o rebelde ? - ela propôs, e as outras duas assentiram, em concordância.

\- Vocês estão loucas ?! - ela alterou-se, ficando completamente corada - Eu não vou...!

\- Pense bem, Kagome. Esta é a sua chance de testar o seu namorado e saber o quão fraco ele pode ser em situações extremas - Yuka incentivou-a.

Kagome engoliu em seco. Algo lhe dizia que aquele seria o maior desafio que ela teria de cumprir em toda a sua vida, e que, no final, se arrependeria por levá-lo adiante. Embora tivesse uma pequena pitada de curiosidade de ver a reação de um certo meio-youkai, seus princípios e integridade vinham primeiro. Que tipo de educação davam aos alunos de hoje em dia ? Aparentemente, uma em que o recato, a vergonha e a decência não existiam. Para o inferno com o maldito projeto escolar ! Afinal, quanto poderia pesar a nota de uma única matéria insignificante em sua qualificação final ? Além do mais, como o sujeito a ser analisado não era humano, o resultado de seu comportamento não poderia ser o esperado. Não, definitivamente ela não faria aquilo !

* * *

Ele estava mais do que irritado ! Definitivamente, não poderia mais confiar na palavra daquela mulher. Ela, a grandessíssima mentirosa, havia prometido voltar depois do meio-dia do terceiro dia, mas não havia cumprido com a sua palavra. Inclusive havia lhe dado de graça algumas horas adicionais, imaginando que ela tivesse coisas importantes para fazer ou que quisesse estar um pouco mais com sua família. Porém, mais de três horas já era o cúmulo ! Quem ela achava que era para abandoná-lo daquela maneira ? Como aquela estúpida não percebia que ele precisava dela ? Isto é, seus amigos da Era Feudal a esperavam, já que _eles_ sentiam a falta dela...

Ele a traria de volta, nem que fosse necessário usar a força ! De modo algum voltaria sem ela.

Deu vários saltos ao sair do pavilhão do Poço Come-Ossos, chegando rapidamente à janela do quarto de Kagome. Abriu-a e entrou, mas percebeu que não havia ninguém lá dentro, era estranho, pois estava certo de ter sentido o cheiro dela naquele local. Tinha se enganado ? Não, o seu nariz nunca o deixava na mão...

Por um instante, concentrou-se no cheiro perfumado que vinha do quarto, mergulhando-o em um redemoinho de sensações. Sim, todo o local cheirava a ela. Embriagado, fechou as pálpebras e escutou o seu próprio coração bater fortemente.

\- Kagome... - ronronou, em um suspiro, esquecendo-se de toda aquela irritação acumulada durante o dia. Sem querer, bateu levemente na borda da escrivaninha atrás dele, e, de repente, a tela da TV ligou-se sozinha, tirando-o abruptamente de seu devaneio - Mas que diabos...?!

Ele não havia tocado em nada, portanto tampouco podia ter danificado algo. Intrigado e com muita curiosidade, aproximou-se cautelosamente e observou aquele aparelho que não parava de projetar imagens, assim como fazia a caixa mágica do primeiro andar. Viu um jovem casal, conversando à beira da praia, em um pôr-do-sol. Foi curioso, pois, em certo momento de uma cena, comparou a si mesmo, conversando com Kagome...

 _\- Antes de você chegar, nenhum ser humano havia acreditado em mim; no entanto, houve ocasiões em que você chorou por mim e permaneceu ao meu lado - dizia um homem alto diante de uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros._

 _\- A única coisa que eu quero é estar ao seu lado. Não consigo me esquecer de você - disse ela, em resposta, abraçando-se a ele - Por favor, deixe-me permanecer ao seu lado..._

 _\- Você realmente vai ficar comigo ? - perguntou ele, acariciando a pálida face da mulher, e esta assentiu._

 _Os dois olharam-se intensamente nos olhos e uniram seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, ansiosos por sentirem o calor um do outro, e em um movimento arrebatador, ambos terminaram deitados na areia, enquanto suas mãos compartilhavam carícias ardentes pelos seus corpos._

 _\- Yuriko..._

 _\- Akira..._

Suando como um pobre cão trancado em uma sauna, InuYasha deu dois passos para trás, assustado, nervoso, enrubescido e... extremamente afogueado. Em um primeiro instante, não soube o que fazer ou como reagir à visão de uma cena tão indecorosa. Inclusive, sua vasta imaginação o fez ver a outros personagens naquela tela, com ele e certa jovem de cabelos negros fazendo parte do excitante protagonismo. No momento em que começou a escutar prazerosos gemidos, sentindo um puxão involuntário dentro de sua _hakama_ , decidiu sair correndo pela porta do quarto e fechá-la atrás de si, para dar uma boa respirada.

O que diabos havia sido aquilo ? Nunca pensou que Kagome visse aquele tipo de coisa, provavelmente, às escondidas. Sempre havia pensado que ela fosse uma garota inocente, mas, o que tudo indicava, ele havia se enganado. A amizade com Miroku a havia influenciado em algo ? Quem sabe ? Não parecia algo normal nela.

\- Tenho certeza de que, com estas roupas, eu vou pegar um resfriado. Sim, estou muito sexy, mas me sinto como uma cadela...

A voz feminina que chegou aos seus ouvidos caninos interrompeu, imediatamente, os seus pensamentos. Como não reconhecê-la ? Era Kagome. Sem sequer hesitar, ele chegou ao andar térreo da casa e seguiu o som de sua voz, chegando até a cozinha. As palavras que ela havia dito não lhe agradaram nem um pouquinho, ativando o seu instinto superprotetor, e, claro, possessivo. Ele cheirou o ar à procura de algum indivíduo que a estivesse acompanhando, mas, para sua sorte, não percebeu ninguém além dela em toda a casa. Que bom, porque com certeza ele não teria lhe permitido escapar com vida por se aproximar de _sua_ mulher, com exceção de seus familiares, é claro.

Silenciosamente, ele emergiu pela entrada da porta e encontrou Kagome de costas para ele, falando no que ela chamava de celular. No entanto, quando teve um campo de visão melhor dela, seu coração deu um grande salto em seu peito e o sangue esteve prestes a sair em disparada pelo seu nariz, se não fosse o vapor que saiu pelas suas orelhas, a modo de escape.

Maldição ! Será que aquela estúpida pretendia matá-lo com um infarto, naquele dia ?

Ali estava ela, vestida com uma roupa de baixo negra excessivamente diminuta, que deixava muito pouco para ser imaginado. Suas longas e brancas pernas, completamente descobertas até o início de seus quadris, permitindo-lhe ter uma ampla visão da arredondada forma de seu arrebitado e tentador traseiro. Um intenso rubor coloriu suas bochechas ao continuar a sua surpresa inspeção pelas voluptuosas curvas, seguindo suas costas nuas, chegando ao pequeníssimo pedaço de tecido que cobria apenas os seus seios de uma nudez total.

\- Não, eu não poderia. Ele ficaria muito irritado comigo por eu provocá-lo desse modo - continuou Kagome pelo celular, sem perceber a presença de um perturbado meio-youkai atrás dela - É sem censura, não tive coragem de continuar a assisti-lo...

Completamente absorta em sua conversa com uma de suas amigas, ela caminhou com movimentos sensuais - na opinião de InuYasha, que, ao que tudo indicava, tinha se esquecido de respirar - e aproximou-se da geladeira, olhando dentro dela. Estava com um pouco de fome, e, enquanto pensava seriamente em pedir uma mudança de objetos para o seu trabalho, decidiu procurar algo para comer e saciar o apetite. Seus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo quando ela encontrou uma de suas guloseimas favoritas: banana achocolatada.

O meio-youkai engoliu em seco quando ela tirou sua cabeça da geladeira, com algo grosso e alongado dentro de sua boca, começando a lambê-lo com um lento prazer. As imagens que ele tinha visto, instantes atrás, na caixa mágica do quarto de Kagome, repetiram-se em sua mente, fulminando seus nervos, e, portanto, causando uma inevitável protuberância em suas calças. Aquilo era perigoso ! O pouco autocontrole que ainda possuía - ou, pelo menos, estava tentando manter - estava prestes a ruir, caso aquela mulher continuasse torturando-o assim.

\- O quê ? Fazer isso com Hojo ? Não, nem pensar. Eu o mataria com o choque - considerou Kagome, um pouco divertida, inconsciente de que apenas a menção daquele jovem fizera brilhar os olhos dourados do espião silencioso com ferocidade - Não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum, Yuka. Vou tirar isto e pedirei uma mudança à professora Yoko. Não posso parar na frente dele, seminua, e lhe dizer: diga-me que me ama... e eu serei toda... sua...

Quando ela se virou, decidida a colocar algo mais decente, involuntariamente, chocou-se contra o torso firme de alguém que se interpôs em seu caminho. Ao levantar a visão. O celular caiu de sua mão com o choque, interrompendo imediatamente a chamada.

-Então você será toda minha se eu lhe disser isso ? - sussurrou ele, com voz rouca e viril, em um tom ligeiramente mordaz. O fato era que escutar o nome de outro homem na boca dela fez com que os ciúmes dele estalassem de modo perigoso - Ou prefere que quem lhe diga seja aquele humano tolo e insípido ?

\- I-InuYasha - balbuciou Kagome, corando da cabeça aos pés por causa da vergonha - Eu... n-não é o que v-você está pensando...

Em que instante ele havia chegado à sua casa ? Quanto tempo estivera parado ali, em silêncio ? Por que a estava observando como se fosse devorá-la ? Oh, Deus, suas roupas ! Ela estava quase nua na frente dele, vestindo o traje de uma prostituta de cabaré ! Como fazê-lo entender que tudo era parte de um _engenhoso_ projeto para conseguir uma boa nota ? Não, definitivamente ele não entenderia, embora... um momento ! O que ele tinha dito por último ? Havia escutado toda a sua conversa por telefone ?

Extremamente nervosa com a intensidade daqueles olhos dourados, ela tentou cobrir seu corpo com as mãos, enquanto recuava alguns passos. Precisava de algo para se defender, pois ele parecia querer atacá-la a qualquer instante. Ah, claro, poderia usar o único objeto que ainda segurava.

\- Para trás ! - exclamou Kagome, esticando o seu braço direito e adotando a posição de defesa da esgrima, como se tivesse uma espada de verdade nas mãos - Eu tenho uma banana, e... e não hesitarei em usá-la !

Que grande idéia ! Uma banana indefesa e meio comida em um palito faria recuar a um poderoso meio-youkai. Se sua improvisada espada pelo menos tivesse poder de ataque, talvez o lançamento de um jato de chocolate pudesse distraí-lo um pouco. Mas, pensando bem, ao fim do desigual combate, ela teria de limpar a cozinha antes que sua família voltasse para casa. Nah, melhor não, muito trabalho.

E, como se a achocolatada fruta tivesse entendido a sua pouca utilidade, decidiu escapar de seu palito e cair graciosamente no chão, ficando como mingau. Banana, vil traidora ! Agora que opções lhe restavam ? Claro, correr.

Com um malicioso, e, certamente, zombeteiro sorriso, InuYasha impediu sua fuga, encurralando-a contra a mesa da cozinha e fazendo com que ambos os corpos se chocassem um contra o outro. Levantou sensualmente uma sobrancelha e segurou-lhe o queixo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Um calafrio atravessou a espinha dorsal de Kagome, fazendo-a tremer. A extrema proximidade estava quase lhe provocando um ataque cardíaco, devido à intensidade com que eram dadas as suas frenéticas batidas.

\- Não sei o que você andou comendo para se comportar de modo tão estranho. Tampouco me importa o que você estivesse assistindo ou planejando fazer com... esse traje. Mas quero que algo fique bem claro para você, Kagome - disse ele, próximo aos lábios dela, embriagando-a com a sua cálida respiração - Você é minha e de mais ninguém !

Sem dar-lhe oportunidade de se defender ou dizer algo mais, InuYasha comprimiu exigentemente os seus lábios contra os dela, querendo mostrar-lhe, assim, quem era realmente o seu dono. A fera havia se soltado, e ele não tinha a menor intenção de detê-la, mandando toda a sua indiferença e orgulho para o inferno. Ele a queria, e ponto final. Não permitiria que ninguém, nem sequer um humano estúpido, a tirasse dele, por não saber admitir seus sentimentos.

Os fortes braços aprisionaram firmemente a jovenzinha, fazendo-a perceber, também, a dureza que havia se levantado entre suas pernas, por causa dela. Claro que aquilo foi motivo de embaraço e emoção para Kagome; no entanto, não era algo ao qual ela realmente quisesse resistir. Só uma vez, seria uma _bad girl_ , tal como dizia a pequena nota da sua caixa, e se deixaria amar naquele turbilhão de paixão que havia se desencadeado sem aviso.

Sim, era necessário esclarecer o mal-entendido, principalmente quando InuYasha parecia ter perdido o controle de suas próprias ações. Percebia-se que, principalmente, quando ele estava nervoso, revelava os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela ? De qualquer forma, ele o demonstrou, mais do que com palavras doces e possessivas, com ações intensamente apaixonadas, as quais uniram-na a ele de modo definitivo.

Afinal, o seu projeto investigativo havia sido tão ruim, ainda que não como ela esperava. Não, havia sido ainda muito melhor. Como ela pudera sequer pensar em pedir a sua mudança ?

* * *

\- Espere, eu tenho uma surpresa para você, meu amor - murmurou a professora Yoko, sensualmente, próximo ao ouvido de seu marido.

Com passos elegantes, ela levantou-se das pernas do homem e encaminhou-se para o banheiro do seu quarto. Segurou uma caixa de tamanho médio em suas mãos e a abriu, desenhando um sorriso maroto nos lábios, embora o mesmo tenha se apagado quase instantaneamente ao ver o inesperado conteúdo da embalagem.

\- Uh ? Uma jaqueta de couro, um lenço e um piercing acoplável ? - disse ela, surpresa. Quando seu cérebro processou o significado daquilo, ela começou a suar, nervosa, segurando o rosto, com espanto - Oh, meu Deus !

Ela havia se enganado de caixa, e, equivocadamente, havia confundido uma delas no sorteio do projeto escolar. Se havia entregado a um de seus alunos o seu diminuto e sensual disfarce de _bad girl_ e o CD com o filme de conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos, poderia ser despedida se as autoridades escolares viessem a saber. Só esperava não ter causado problemas demais por causa do seu erro, e que o estudante - quem quer que fosse - tivesse encontrado uma maneira de manter a sua integridade. Bem, teria de esperar os resultados finais dos trabalhos entregues. O que de tão ruim poderia acontecer ?

* * *

 _Projeto de Análise do comportamento humano, por Kagome Higurashi:_

" _Depois de expor a cobaia, acidentalmente, a uma situação desconfortável e comprometedora, pude determinar que o comportamento humano pode variar de acordo com a situação. Os mal-entendidos e os ciúmes são boas ferramentas para trazer à tona os verdadeiros sentimentos de alguém. No entanto, a situação pode, também, sair de controle e terminar em uma incontrolável batalha, como um castigo, que, ao contrário, torna-se um momento inesquecível. Nem sempre se obtém o resultado que se espera, conseguindo às vezes, coisas ainda melhores. Fazendo esta análise, eu pude concluir que o comportamento humano - ou de qualquer outro ser vivo - simplesmente é imprevisível"._

 _P.S.: Obrigada por me conceder a incrível experiência de me sentir como uma vadia. Caso venha a haver quaisquer conseqüências deste trabalho, eu irei responsabilizá-la !_

Na sala dos professores, a professora Yoko leu a nota final de sua aluna, sentindo uma gota de suor frio escorrer pela sua têmpora. Um risinho nervoso escapou de seus lábios. Começar a planejar uma mudança repentina para outra cidade poderia ser uma boa idéia para não ter de enfrentar à complexa análise do comportamento de uma estudante enraivecida.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá novamente !

O que acharam desta pequena oneshot improvisada ? Espero que, principalmente tenham se divertido, talvez um pouquinho, e saído do stress diário. Confesso que me custou um pouco escrever o final disto, porque minha musa estava se desviando por outro caminho xD. Não só isso, eu acabei escrevendo algo totalmente diferente do que havia iniciado há semanas atrás. Não sei, meu lado humorístico estava meio fraco, mas, bem, é o que temos.

Se gostaram, não hesitem em me alegrar com algum comentário, que eu irei adorar responder individualmente, como sempre. De verdade, eu adoro lê-los !

Até à próxima, e nos vemos na minha fic seguinte, a qual também publicarei por estes dias.

Carinhosamente,

Peach n_n.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Minha quarta tradução de InuYasha, e, essa, se ninguém tivesse passado na minha frente, eu queria muito traduzir. Caramba, eu quase morri de rir enquanto lia essa fic, foi uma das mais divertidas que já li. Espero que vocês também se divirtam e gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
